


Road Trip

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Porn, Road Trip, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup





	Road Trip

Title: Road Trip…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1853  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Challenge: Amanda’smander3_swish Birthday Challenge

Summary: Brian and Justin’s celebrate their anniversary…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Road Trip**

Brian awakes to the cool morning breeze coming in through the sliding glass door of their cabin at the ocean. He and Justin have been taking a leisurely road trip up the coast of California visiting all the wineries along the way. He loves the smell of the fresh air in the morning and it’s so good to get away from the dirty old steel town.

This is the first vacation he’s taken in years and he loves just relaxing, walking on the beaches or sunbathing and reading novels with not a care in the world. Justin couldn’t be happier himself as he spends his days painting and sketching landscapes of the rolling hills and the vineyards throughout the countryside and Brian, of course. He hasn’t felt this inspired in years. He’s totally relaxed and his hand hardly bothers him at all and when it does Brian’s right there to massage away the cramps.

It’s unusually warm out for this early spring and they both love the feeling of the sun beating down on them. Brian’s getting a beautiful golden tan while Justin keeps a good amount of sunscreen on to prevent him from burning. His hair has already turned a light white blond color that makes his face look even more angelic than normal. Justin loves the feel of the sand between his toes and the splash of the waves when he gets too close to the ocean’s edge. He’s been collecting seashells and driftwood as he walks along the beach so he can paint a still life later that afternoon.

He meets a fellow tourist as he’s walking back to their cabin; he couldn’t help noticing that the guy was totally checking him out. He wasn’t bad looking either so he introduces him to Brian and they make plans to have cocktails later that evening. They lay out on the beach chairs eating a breakfast of fresh fruit, scones and rich French roast coffee. Brian grins as he mentions Brad, the guy Justin met on the beach and suggests that they have him for dessert this evening. It’s been a while since they had a threesome and Brad was hot, slightly muscle bound with a nice golden tan setting off his abs and pecs…

Justin just drools, thinking about the three of them together as he fantasizes about watching Brian taking Brad - he loves watching his Adonis in full glory. He can’t help but get hard just thinking about this evening’s activities. He’s slightly embarrassed when the young man from room service comes to retrieve their dirty dishes and offers to bring them champagne. Justin eagerly accepts the offer as he pulls out his sketch pad and starts drawing Brian reading the Wall Street Journal. Justin can’t help but blush, covering his erection as he sketches Brian lying across the deck chair, chest glistening in the sun and his hair blowing in the breeze.

He loves how relaxed Brian is on vacation even though he still calls Ted every afternoon to see how Kinnetik is doing, to make sure they haven’t burnt down the building. Brian can’t help noticing Justin developing a hard-on as he comes over and crawls up his body. He runs a trail of kisses from his ankles to his upper thighs, alternating each leg back and forth until he reaches his crotch. Then he ducks his head under the sketch pad that Justin lowers to the sand and arches his back, pushing his Speedo up into Brian’s face. Brian just grins as he licks Justin from his navel down, pulling the tight suit down, releasing his plump cock. He nestles his face into Justin’s blond bush, licking and kissing his way down his firm shaft.

Justin can’t help writhing as Brian takes him into his warm wet mouth and his tongue circles around his crown and gently across his slit, lapping up the dripping pre-cum. Brian licks and sucks up and down his shaft, feeling him getting even harder as Brian works his member. He holds him firmly in his hand as he starts to suck him earnestly, bringing his boy closer to orgasm. Justin’s in heaven, panting heavily as Brian jerks and sucks him in a steady rhythm until he floods Brian’s mouth with sweet cream; he calls out Brian’s name as they both collapse down on the deck chair.

Neither one noticed the young boy from room service standing just around the corner of their cabin, getting more than an eye full as he holds the champagne bucket and crystal flutes. He just experienced his first foray into voyeurism and he couldn’t have picked a more sexually active couple to have indulged himself with. He continues watching from behind the bushes as Brian licks and cleans up Justin as he wiggles back into his bathing suit.

They spend the rest of the morning drinking champagne and relaxing in the sun. Then it was lunch down on the pier eating fresh Dungeness crabs and garlic bread from the local bakery. When they returned to their cabin they had a message from Brad inviting them to dinner in his cabin which they gladly accepted. Brian napped in the sun the rest of the afternoon as Justin finished his sketch of him from that morning.

Their late afternoon drifted into the evening and Brian and Justin made their way down to Brad’s cabin. He was waiting with chilled chardonnay and a tray of assorted fruits, cheeses, shrimp cocktail, smoked salmon and caviar. Brad poured them each a glass of wine and lit a joint as the three of them started to get to know each other. Surprisingly the boys had a lot more in common than they would have imagined. Brad had worked in advertising several years earlier and now he worked in television, making commercials. After they finished off the first bottle of wine Brian opened a second as he asked Justin to go over and kiss Brad. Brad just grins as Justin crawls up onto his lap and runs his fingers through his hair, running his lips across his cheek until he reaches his lips.

Brad’s tongue made his way into Justin’s mouth as the kiss became more passionate. Justin let his hands wander down Brad’s chest and under the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off over his head. Brad sighs, taking in the intense sensations that were starting to stir within him. Brian watched from the lounge chair as he stroked himself through his faded jeans; he pulled his black wife beater off and ran his hand gently over his nipples, imagining Justin gently sucking them as he softly twists them between his fingers.

Brad can’t help himself from becoming excited from watching Brian and feeling Justin’s talented tongue as it made its way to his nipples and mimicked Brian’s movements. Justin let his hands slip down to Brad’s waistband and gently starts stroking Brad’s erection as he moans into Justin silky blond hair. Brian stands up and comes over to the boys and whispers, “Let’s go skinny dipping as the sun sets.”

It isn’t long before all three of the boys have shed their clothes and are splashing in the surf. Brian finds himself running his hand down Brad’s chest, holding him from behind. He kisses and licks him behind his left ear as Justin wraps his legs around Brad’s waist and grinds himself against Brad. Justin licks and kisses Brad as he takes a hold of both their cocks and pumps them together in the salty sea as they bob up and down.

Brian glides his dick between Brad’s legs running his head up and down his crack; Brad leans back into Brian telling him how excited he is, how wonderful it feels and how he can’t wait for Brian to take him. Brad is totally elated; he’s never been with two men before and his body is completely on overload as the three of them romp in the waves.

They make their way back into the cabin and the three of them find themselves in the shower washing and cleaning off all the salt water, sudsing each other up and rinsing it all away. Brian hands Justin a condom and says to put it on him. Brad just grins as he feels Justin running the latex down his shaft then he notices Justin take a second condom and rolls it down Brian’s large cock. Justin reaches up and kisses Brian then turns and leans against the shower stall wall. Brian hands Brad a packet of lube and he squirts it onto his hands and over Justin’s pink pucker, slipping a finger in and swishing it around. Then he ads a little more lube and a second finger, opening up Justin’s tight channel.

Brian whispers, “That’s it… Now penetrate him…” Brad does as he is told and gently pushes into Justin, breaching his first ring of muscles and then his second as he slides deep down into the gorgeous blond that caught his eye that morning. Brian runs his hand down Brad’s spine and then repeats it with his tongue. He pulls his cheeks apart and licks his rosebud, delving his tongue into the tall dark stranger. Brad bucks deeper into Justin as he feels Brian circling around, licking him inside and out, moaning that he’s never felt anything so sensual. Brian continues to push and lick him open, working his tongue in and out of him, keeping the steady rhythm that Brad is setting with Justin.

Finally Brian squirts a generous amount of lube into his fingers, coating Brad’s hole and his own dick and swiftly mounts Brad all the way. Brad bucks into Justin again, moaning, telling him just how wonderful this feels. Brian picks up the pace, setting a faster rhythm, driving the team in and out of each other. Now both Brad and Justin can be heard moaning and groaning, enjoying this rollercoaster ride. Justin is almost on overload as he feels the strength of both men pumping in and out of him.

He loves the way Brad’s beautiful cock keeps slamming into his prostate repeatedly. He leans back and puts his head on Brad’s shoulder and just moments later he feels Brian’s lips capture his as he rides this train closer to his orgasm. Brian reaches around front and takes Justin’s leaking member into his hand and starts pumping him in sync with his thrusts. Brads cries out that he can’t last much longer and Justin cries out Brian’s name as he sprays all over the shower wall. The three of them come right after each other as they all shake and thrust out the last of their orgasms.  
The three of them finally catch their breath, rinse off and lie across the bed, enjoying each other’s closeness as they drift into sleep. Brian woke a couple of hours later and he and Justin walked back to their cabin hand in hand. When Brian asked him how he liked his anniversary present… Justin smiled and said he was hot! But not as hot as you…


End file.
